


But It's Fun To Fantasize

by 20dollarfobleed



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom!Tyler, Choking Kink, Daddy Kink, Friends to Lovers, Literal filth, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Top!Josh, tyler is a dirty boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20dollarfobleed/pseuds/20dollarfobleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Tyler and Josh are close friends that facetime each night and one night they both fall asleep on facetime and Tyler wakes up to Josh having a wet dream about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It's Fun To Fantasize

"Hey Ty," Josh started, and Tyler felt a smile grow on his face. 

"Hey Josh, what the heck is up?" Tyler felt a strong sense of home doing his little nightly facetime calls with Josh. They'd done this almost every night since as long as Tyler could remember. Which had been years at this point, Tyler thinks it started at seventh grade but he can't be sure.

He honestly didn't if he could fall asleep without doing the call now.

"Uh, 'm dyeing my hair again." Josh voice is a bit crackly through the speakers, but it sounds like Josh, so Tyler didn't really mind.

"Oh man, show me." Tyler picks his phone from under his pillow and goes off pause, and Josh poses in front of a mirror to show off the blue dye in his hair. He doesn't have a shirt on, and Tyler's not sure why that's the first thing he notices. "Dude, I'm excited. You haven't had your hair blue since Halloween of last year." Tyler giggles, and Josh starts laughing.

"Yeah, I was feeling a bit nostalgic so I figured 'why not?'. My mom's gonna beat my ass cause I got the dye all over the sink though. Worth it." he says. Tyler laughs and places his phone back down, rolling over on his side but making sure his mic on his earbuds is still in range of his voice. 

"Just a warning, 'm probably gonna fall asleep early tonight. I took an extra sleeping pill tonight." Tyler says, and his jaw is tired so it all comes out slurred. But Josh has had years of practice deciphering Tyler gibberish.

"Mm, okay. I don't mind as long as you get sleep." Josh says, and Tyler feels warmth run through him. He really doesn't know what he did to deserve such a good best friend.

He listening to Josh just fucking around for a while before he heard Josh laugh loudly. "OH my GOD Josh, that was so fucking loud what could possibly be so funny?" Tyler was tired and grumpy.

"Check my last retweet." Josh says through giggles.

Tyler sighed and grabbed his phone and went to Josh's account through his bio, and clicked on the vine.

"CHRIS! IS THAT A WEED?!?" the vine screamed, and Tyler's grumpiness gave way to bursts of laughter. "Oh my god, I hate you." he said, placing his phone back down after calming down.

Josh laughs, "No, you love me." he says.

"Well you got me there." Tyler says sarcastically, and Josh can _feel_ him roll his eyes through the phone. Tyler feels his eyes growing heavier and his breath growing automatic, and finally, he's asleep.

"Ty?" Josh mumbles. He smiles a bit when he gets no response, just the sound of Tyler breathing. He knew his friend had trouble sleeping, and it put Josh at ease that he feel asleep so quickly tonight.

After Josh washed the dye out of his hair and makes sure none of it is coming off anymore, he climbs into bed and falls asleep to the sound of Tyler's breathing.

 

* * *

 

 

Tyler woke up to what sounded like a distressed noise through the earbuds. He was confused at first, looked around the room to try and find the source before realizing his earbuds were still in and the sound came from the facetime call. He almost asked Josh if he way okay but before any words came out Josh made another sound.  

It sounded like a groan... but not like he was in pain. Like he was experiencing pleasure. Tyler felt flustered, Josh was having a wet dream.

He was about to hang up and spare his friend an embarrassing encounter when Josh moaned again, "Babyboy... you're so good for daddy." That got Tyler interested. He wanted to know who Josh was having a wet dream about.

He listened to Josh moan for a bit longer before he felt guilty. About to hang up again, he heard Josh again, "Fuck, tyler... such a good boy for me." Tyler's eyes went wide, and he choked on his spit, Josh was having a wet dream about _him?!_

Tyler panicked, and in his panic he hung up on Josh, leaving him with a blank screen and a brain full of surprise. He ignored the fact that he felt a bit of arousal deep inside his stomach, stirring and making his veins be seemingly on fire with want.

He didn't get anymore sleep that night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

For the next couple weeks, Tyler acted different around Josh, and he noticed. He didn't acknowledge it at first, he didn't want to- he just wanted to pretend his best friend suddenly _didn't_ seem totally uninterested in him and that he _wasn't_ avoiding him.

But it just became too much to ignore when Josh showed up at Tyler's front door to ask if he wanted to hang out and Tyler responded with the same bullshit excuse he'd been using frequently.

"Fine. Whatever, Tyler." He growled, and turned around to leave. 

"Wait, Josh!" Tyler called after him.

"NO Tyler, I'm done trying to hang out with you and having you just reject me every time. What the fuck did I do that caused you to start avoiding me?" he spat out, glaring at his friend.

"Uh, well... " Tyler started, fiddling with his hands.

"What? Spit it out!" 

Tyler, under intense pressure, let everything spill out. "AcoupleweeksagoIheardyouhavingawetdreamaboutmeoverfacetime!" he said, and then covered his mouth and looked down towards the ground, embarrassed. 

"Oh." Josh said, his anger deflating and shame flooding in. 

"And... at first it scared me," Tyler says, "but... after a couple weeks to think about it I've realized I always felt the same way just never realized the love wasn't platonic." He rushes out the words like they're going to disappear if he doesn't say them.

Josh looked up at Tyler with a hopeful expression. "Are... you sure?" he asks, still doubtful that this could actually be happening.

"100%." Tyler smiles. 

Josh moves towards him, and grabbed his hand, testing the waters. Tyler only took a step forward to press their chests together and Josh glanced down his lips. Josh's uncertainty caused Tyler to be the one to grab him and press their lips together, moving them together in perfect sync for a minute before pulling apart.

Tyler giggled and dropped his head to Josh's shoulder. "You want to move inside so we're not making out on my porch?" he says, and Josh dumbfoundedly nods, too shocked by what just happened to formulate words. Tyler takes him by the hand and leads him to his bedroom, dropping on his back, his legs spread slightly and giving doe eyes at Josh while making grabby hands. 

"C'mere." he mumbles, and Josh'll be damned if he's ever done anything that quick in his life. In mere seconds he's on top of Tyler with his hands tangled in his hair, lips moving hard against Tyler's. Tyler lets out a high moan when Josh starts rolling his hips against Tyler's, and Josh wants to memorize the sound to think of on a rainy day.

"Fuck... " Tyler says when Josh starts kissing down his neck and nibbling on his collarbones. "Let me a good boy for you, daddy." he says, and smirks when he feels Josh shudder at the of the word 'daddy'.

"God, you're so bad. I might need to fuck that attitude out of you." Josh whispers, and Tyler moans again.

"Please," he begs, and then Josh is moving his hands up Tyler's shirt and tearing it off, getting to work sucking on newly revealed flesh. Tyler's back arches when Josh kisses around his navel area, and Josh presses his hips down with his hands. 

"Stay still." he warns, and marvels at how Tyler goes boneless directly after to follow his orders. He gets to work undoing Tyler's zipper and tugging down his underwear and pants. He wraps a dry hand around Tyler's cock, pumping it a couple times and watching how Tyler resists movement to follow his orders so he won't get in trouble, but he does moan loudly. 

"Do you have lube and condoms?" He demands, and Tyler points to his nightstand.

"R-Right-nnnm, there." he says, because Josh still has a hand around his sensitive cock.

Josh shuffles around the nightstand for a bit before pulling the items out. He twists the cap off the lube and pours some on his fingers, and the action is so hot to Tyler he has to restrict himself from coming right then and there.

He feels a cold finger prod at his entrance, and then Josh is whispering, "Babyboy, are you ready?" and he nods enthusiastically. His hole stretches around the finger as it enters, and it's a strange sensation at first until he warms up to it and it starts feeling good.

Only after Josh adds another finger does he find Tyler's prostate. And when he does- god, Tyler nearly jolts off the bed. Suddenly, he's squealing under Josh, back arching uncontrollably and Josh relentlessly adds another finger, stretching his boy until he's ready.

"I said," Josh says, pulling out his fingers- ignoring Tyler's whine- "No moving. Do you think you can get away with ignoring what your daddy told you to do?" he asks Tyler. And Tyler whimpers, nearly throwing a fit because he wants Josh's fingers back in him, or for Josh to fuck him already.

"N-No daddy, I'm sorry, it just felt so good I couldn't help it-" he rushes out, and Josh shushes him.

"Maybe I'll just fuck you so hard you'll never disobey me again." he said heatedly, and then Tyler feels Josh thrusting in, all in one go, and Tyler grabs the sheets to avoid him arching off again and disobeying Josh again.

But when Josh starts hardly thrusting, Tyler can't help it. He's a moaning mess under Josh, mewling and screaming and needing _more, more, more_ to put him over the edge.

"P-Please, oh god daddy please." he whines, and Josh fucks him harder than before. "Choke me." Tyler demands, and Josh ignores the fact that Tyler ordered him and snakes his hands up Tyler's chest and around his throat, pressing hard. Tyler's eyes roll back and, despite Josh's hands holding him down, his body lifts off the sheets. 

The second Josh lets go of his throat he's begging. "Daddy, please let me come oh god your babyboy needs it so bad daddy please!" the filthy words spill out of his mouth before he can think them through, and Josh shushed him again.

"Come for me, baby." he says, reaching down and dryly jerking Tyler off. Seconds later his cock lets out white spurts of come, and the mere sight of Tyler coming apart beneath him has Josh filling the condom with his own come. He thrusts into Tyler relentlessly to ride out his orgasm until it passes and he's left panting beside Tyler in the afterglow. He pulls off and ties the condom before throwing it into the trashcan and turning to face Tyler.'

"I don't even think I need to take my sleeping pill because I'm so tired now." is the first thing Tyler says, and then they're both laughing. 

"Wow, I love you." Josh laughs, and he feels happy.

"I love you too." Tyler smiles, pecking Josh on the lips before they both fall asleep under the covers.

 

Needless to say, they still facetime every night.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hav this as an apology for not updating my other fics


End file.
